naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Asami Sato
'''Asami Sato '''is the only daughter of ex-Future Industires CEO Hiroshi Sato and the current head of her company. She is also a member of Team Avatar and the girlfriend of Avatar Korra. Background Physical Appearance Asami is a average tall and beautiful woman with light skin, light-green eyes, lavender eyelash, cherry-red lipstick, and long, raven-colored hair which ends in a low ponytail with two, curry shoulder-length bangs framing her face. She wears a black pilot suit with red and light-grey highlight, a pair of brown, wrist-length engineering gloves, black pilot pants, and a pair of black high-calf boots with brown highlight. Personality Asami is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and abilities to help others. Asami has also developed a tough side and is unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. Asami's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders in general, despite the murder of her mother at the hands of a bender. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. Asami's strong character is showcased best in the face of hardships and, although hurt and offended, Asami showed no spite toward Korra, even when she was threatening to steal her boyfriend. Her caring nature was still prevalent, even after her break up with Mako, as she wished him well before he embarked on a dangerous mission. Despite this, she felt resentment toward her father, burdened by his betrayal, the consequences of which carried through on a personal and business level. In contrast to her usual caring and sympathetic nature, she could muster no sympathy or forgiveness toward her father for years, desiring to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. However, after receiving a heartfelt apology and noticing how much he was suffering from his own guilt, she was willing to at least try to give him another chance. History Powers and Abilities Intelligence and Mechanical Abilities *Genius Intellect - As the current head of Future Industires, Asami is a well-known genius on many forms of machinery and science. **Expert Strategist **Technological Knowledge Mechanical and Vehicular Skills *Expert Mechanical Engineer and Technician - Asami is a practical thinker and a capable engineer, able to repair and construct vehicles with limited resources, such as when she improvised a makeshift sand-sailer using materials from a destroyed airship. *Expert Inventor - Asami is a capable inventor, inventing many things during her time in Future Industires and make many machines with different resources during her adventures with Korra and Team Avatar. *Expert Vehicular Driver - Asami is an expert driver, having learned through testing her father's Satomobiles, and is fully capable of rivaling Equalist motorcyclists. She can also drive motorboats and sand-sailers, skillfully being able to escape and divert enemies during speed chases. Having assisted her father in operating their company, Asami is capable of controlling any other vehicle engineered by Future Industries, such as mopeds, forklifts, and mecha tanks, which she noted were operated similarly. As such, she has developed an keen eye on technology workmanship, being able to discern high-quality products from subpar ones, as evidenced when she criticized Cabbage Corp's airships for utilizing lighter materials, possibly sacrificing passenger safety. *Expert Pilot and Aerial Fighter Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Asami is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, her father enrolled her in the best self-defense classes there were, so she would be able to protect herself. Her prowess was great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon, and she was similarly able to evade attacks from five chi blockers before using an electrified glove to stun them. *Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Speed Equipment *Electrical Glove Transportation *Satomobile Relationships Family *Hiroshi Sato (Father, Deceased) *Mrs. Sato (Mother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Korra (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) *Mako (Best friend and teammate, also ex-boyfriend) *Bolin (Close friend and teammate) *Ben (Close friend and teammate) *Naga *Pabu *Tenzin *Pema *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Rohan *Kai *Opal (Close friend and younger sister figure) *Tonraq *Senna *Katara *Gommu *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Varrick (to a degree, also rival) *Zhu Li Moon *Future Industires Rivals *Varrick Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Military of the Earth Empire *The Red Lotus *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *Amon *The Lieutenant *The Equalists *Tarrlok *Agni Kai Triad Former Enemies *Hiroshi Sato Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Non-Benders Category:Inventors Category:Sato Family Category:United Republic Category:Future Industires Category:Team Avatar Category:Team Korra Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters